Talking Is Overrated
by marie-bernard
Summary: Dave doesn't like shopping or talking or rock ballads. What will he and Sam have in common?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad why? It's the first day of Spring Break!"

"Technically, Dave, Monday is the first day of Spring Break, this is just the weekend. If you don't want to pick out your own clothes I could go with you…" His dad cocked an eyebrow and Dave knew he was sunk. When your dad was a lawyer and a master of subtle threats you never got to win an argument.

An hour later he was at the mall, determined to get this over with quickly. His dad was so damned perverse; the man had shouted, "No t-shirts!" at Dave as he was stomping out of the house. What the fuck was that about? How was he supposed to buy clothes for school if he couldn't get a t-shirt?

He flipped through the clothes on the rack and sighed loudly. _In a manly way, not dramatically, __manly_. Maybe a little too loudly, he heard a voice behind him -

"Need a hand?"

He turned around to growl out at the sales clerk and make himself feel better when he saw…Sam Evans?

"Do you work here?"

"No, just thought you might want some help; you look kind of frustrated right now."

"And why would I want your help?" he tried a sneer but it was hard to maintain the right attitude outside school when he didn't have Az around.

"Hey, I've seen you checking out my threads, you were totally into the pants I had on yesterday."

_No, I just wanted to totally __be__ in your pants yesterday _"Whatever, I don't even notice the shit you wear Evans."

Sam was undeterred, "Come on, I'll grab you a pair, what size are you?"

Now Dave was a little embarrassed. He didn't want to tell Sam, with his fucking perfect body, what size pants he had to buy.

"Just show me where they are, I'll find some that fit."

He grabbed a pair of jeans and headed to the dressing rooms, relieved to be away from Evans and his _nice body/gay thoughts/sexy mouth_ freaky helpfulness. He was just taking off the new pants when he heard Sam's voice outside the door.

"Here, try this shirt with them."

He flung it over the door and Dave saw it was a fairly plain, brown and green checked button down. Well, at least his dad would be happy. He pulled the new pair of jeans back up and put on the shirt. Damn! He did look pretty hot.

"Come out so I can see you!"

Damn it, he was still there. "No! Go away! I'm not modeling," Dave almost spat the word, "my new clothes for you."

"Fine," Sam sounded a little disappointed, "I'll go."

He watched under the door as Sam loudly marched in place a few steps and then waited. Jesus, he wasn't going to get out of this.

"I can see your feet you moron."

"Just come out then, you can't wait in there all day."

Dave thought he probably could but he still needed two more shirts and another pair of jeans before he went home to his dad. Fuck it. He opened the door for Sam but didn't step out.

"Nice man, very nice. Turn around."

"No, you're not checking out my ass Evans."

"It doesn't matter, there's a mirror right behind you," Sam pointed out.

Defeated, he did as he was told.

"You look good, wait here - I'm gonna go grab another shirt for you. You like blue?"

"I don't care; my dad's making me buy this shit anyway," Dave blushed, hell he might as well get it over with, "Uhh…he said no t-shirts okay? And bring two…"

Sam just grinned at him, "I'll be right back."

Dave tried on the blue shirt and Sam declared it 'really fucking hot.' He was uncomfortable with that but it was also kind of an ego boost. That was until he made a gagging noise at the grey shirt.

"That looks awful, dude. Let me get a different one."

He couldn't help it, he was a little disappointed that Sam didn't say 'hot' again. It must have shown on his face because the other boy started stepping closer and reassuring him.

"No insult man, it's the shirt, not you."

Suddenly Dave was feeling very uncomfortable. He was way too warm and he couldn't seem to get his breath. The dressing room was too small and Sam too close and… he wanted to touch Sam, maybe kiss him, too. Damn it, Evans could tell - Dave could see his expression change. He raised his hands to push Sam away, reject the boy before Sam could reject him.

Before he could touch him Sam spoke in a rush, "I meant it when I said you're hot," he continued slowly, testing the water, "You're attracted to me too," when he didn't deny it Sam spoke firmly, "I want to kiss you a lot, right now."

Dave didn't know what to do next, what to say, but his hormones sure as hell did.

"Close the door first."

OoOoO

Now the boys sat in the food court with two bags of clothes and two taco salads. Dave had realized almost as soon as they'd started kissing that he wanted more - more of Sam, more of his kisses and much more privacy. He also realized that they'd have to have this conversation. As much as he might like to put it off Dave knew it would be better to get it over and done with. _And get Sam back home with him_ So when Sam asked him about Kurt, about the bullying and the expulsion he was ready to give completely honest answers.

"I had, I dunno, like a crush on him or something. It pissed me off; I didn't want to be into guys, I wanted to be normal and like girls, just like everyone else."

Sam looked a little annoyed, "I'm someone else."

"What?"

"I was just making out with you in a dressing room and I'm normal, just like everyone else."

"I know what you mean, I'm not saying you're not, or I'm not, it's just…look, I'm trying to tell you about the Kurt thing, okay?"

Sam nodded and Dave went on, "If everyone knew I liked him they'd have called me gay, made fun of me, too. So it made me mad that I felt that way, but he was the only guy I knew that was… like that, and it was like I couldn't stay away, even though I was pissed off. I really fucked up bad Sam."

Dave was embarrassed to say the rest but he was relieved, too, relieved to tell someone else finally so he went on, "I kissed him, that's why I threatened him, I didn't want him to tell. Then I was sure he would and I started acting like a weirdo, really bad, like some skeevy creeper." Dave hung his head, maybe he'd said too much, maybe he'd ruined his chance of ever making out with Sam again.

"That sucks dude. That totally wasn't cool, but… I know what you mean about what people would say. I've only ever dated girls since I moved here 'cause I knew if I said I had a crush on a boy I'd get bullied, I mean, bullied for more than just being in Glee."

Dave flushed red, "I'm sorry Sam. How do you…uhh, how can you be with someone you're not attracted to?"

Sam looked confused, "I'm not, I mean, I haven't been. I'm into girls, I just like guys too."

"So you're like, bi?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, Dave couldn't believe how little Sam seemed to care about the answer, "We're in high school man, we're still kids. Why do I have to define it? Why not just like who I like?"

"Says the man that's boinked Quinn and Santana."

"And now made out with you."

Dave saw his opening and went for it, "Do you want to go back to my house and um… kiss some more?"

Sam had a thousand watt grin, "Let me call my mom and tell her I don't need a ride. And you have to do something for me first."

Dave was wary, what if Sam asked him to kiss him right there?

"Do what?" he gave Sam his best serious scowl.

Sam just kept grinning at him, "You have to apologize for giving me a black eye."

OoOoO

"Are you gonna say anything to your dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I leave, are you gonna tell him that we're dating?"

They were lying on Dave's bed with their pants off _"It's more comfortable Dave, just take them off"_ but with shirts and boxers still on. _"Please Sam; I don't wanna take my shirt off yet."_

"We're dating?"

Dave didn't like all the talking, it was seriously ruining the kissing for him. He leaned in again hoping to get back to the good stuff, but Sam was having none of it.

"We're lying in your bed kissing each other and we're half naked. Look I'm not going to be your boy-toy, I'm not saying you have to post it on Facebook, well, yet anyway, but I don't wanna be your dirty little secret either."

He could have pointed out that they were only one-quarter naked and it was kind of impossible to kiss when Sam wouldn't shut his yap but the first point sounded like one of the technicalities his dad would quibble over and he knew without doubt mentioning his second point would effectively end the kissing for today, at the very least.

"What about what you said earlier? About not wanting everyone to know you liked a guy?"

"Dave, you were one of the people I didn't want to know. Probably the main one, with how you treated Kurt and everything. If you're the guy maybe it won't be so bad. And the rest of the Gleeks will have my back too."

"Yeah, you'll have the Glee Club but they hate me, who's gonna have my back?"

"You should try and get to know them; they'd have your back if you apologized for the slushies and stuff…"

Damn it! He'd have to tell Sam about what he'd said to Finn. Later though. Tomorrow. Later this week or something. Now was definitely not the time.

"I'll tell my dad, okay? We'll work the rest out later, now can you be quiet? This is my favorite song."

Sam complied and finally they were back to the kissing. He managed to mumble around Dave's mouth, "Mine too, I love The Boss."

Then Dave started moaning as Sam slipped a hand into his boxers. He had one last coherent thought before he was pumping into Sam's palm.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave slammed his door, when that didn't sound dramatic_ manly_ enough he kicked it for good measure and fell heavily onto his bed. He knew he was pouting like a little kid but he couldn't help himself; his dad always had to ruin everything!

After Sam had gone and he'd googled The Boss, who'd turned out to be this really bad-ass old dude, Dave had sat in his room for almost two freaking hours planning out how to break the news of his new boyfriend. He'd even memorized parts of what he wanted to say so he wouldn't lose his train of thought and look like a babbling idiot. Then, when he'd finally gotten his nerves under control and made his way downstairs, his dad had completely stolen his thunder as soon as he walked into the living room.

"Sam's quite the attractive young man, Dave, and the quarterback, too? Good for you."

Dave's jaw dropped. Had he known the entire time what they'd been doing up there? Oh my God! His mind raced for something to say. Shit! He couldn't even remember the speech now.

"I want to date him," he finally blurted out.

His dad looked at him curiously, "I'd assumed as much, I hope you wouldn't bring some casual hook up to the house. Why don't you ask him to dinner tomorrow? Maybe you guys could catch a matinee or something first."

He managed to stutter out, "Thanks Dad," before he bolted. This was just too much for his brain to process. Nothing about the conversation had gone the way he planned and why was his dad always catching him off guard like that?

OoOoO

When he finished his temper tantrum Dave decided to give Sam a call. To ask him out. On a date. The only person he'd ever asked out before was Brittany and that had been more like a chore, just something he was expected to do, but the prospect of calling up Sam was thrilling. He wondered if this was the way all the other guys felt when thy called a girl. Fuck 'em, how could they? This was way more exciting than some chick, this was sexy, hot, totally into him Sam! Dudes just didn't know what they were missing.

He'd decided not to take him to a movie, if they were going to be boyfriends (in Dave's mind the word was written in flashing blue neon with smoke curling around the letters) they should get to know each other. Maybe mini-golf? That was kind of geeky and junior-highish, but then, so was Sam. He'd probably love that idea. Dave was extremely proud of himself when he called; he knew his _**BOYFRIEND **_so well.

"Put-put! That sounds awesome man. Do you wanna go to Breadstix after?"

"Actually, my dad wanted to know if maybe you'd have dinner with us here tomorrow."

Sam was noticeably less enthusiastic about this suggestion, "Why? He's not going to try and warn me away from you is he?"

"No way, he liked you, he said you were attractive."

"Ha ha! Your dad likes me! Wait, does he want to have a sex talk?"

"Uhh… I don't know. I don't think so."

"Eww - God, Dave, what if he gives us condoms, oh man, how weird would that be?"

_Blue neon condoms…_"What? No, no. I'm pretty sure he won't, look I'll talk to him first, okay?"

"Yeah, do that, just in case."

"So, can I pick you up at three tomorrow?"

"It's a date."

Dave couldn't stop smiling. Yes, it was a date.

OoOoO

He wasn't as excited about the next phone call he needed to make. It was time to call Az. He thought he might as well figure out right away if they were still gonna be friends or not. Dave decided to use some of the speech he'd prepared for his dad. He'd worked fucking hard on the thing, no use letting it go to waste. This time he wrote it down; Azimio might catch him off guard, too. Dave picked up his phone and looked at his best friend's contact info, maybe for the last time - he might be deleting it in a few minutes. He took a deep breath and hit the send key.

"Hey, D, what's up bro?"

"Not shit, just got back from the mall, my dad made me go buy new clothes."

" 'Bout time, you were starting to look raggedy. Can't have you tarnishing my image, man."

"Please, just standing beside me steps up your sorry game."

"Yeah, tell yourself whatever makes you feel better. Hey, you gonna come over tonight and play COD with me? Can't let the first day of break go to waste, right?"

_Actually this is the weekend. Monday is…shut up Dad!_ "I have something to tell you first."

"Hell, dude, come on over and tell away."

"I really want to say it over the phone; you might not want me to come over after all."

"Damn, bro, this sounds serious."

"It is, Az. Okay. Ready?"

"Uhhh...yeah, shoot."

Dave picked up his notebook, "I want you to know, first of all, that I'm the same person I've always been, nothing about me has changed. I hope that our relationship can stay the same too. I don't want anything I say to affect how we feel about each other…"

He had to stop, Az was laughing so hard there was no way he could hear him anyway.

"D, are you reading to me?"

"I don't want to lose my train of thought!"

"Man, if you feel like you wanna make some big coming out speech that's cool with me, but you can totally get your ass over here and do it. There's some punks on-line just begging for us to frag 'em."

"What? You already…How did you know?"

"You don't like chicks, kind of a big hint right there."

"Oh."

"And your fashion sense."

"Huh?"

"I'm yanking your chain, dude, you dress like a four year old with Granimals."

"I must be doing something right; I've got a date tomorrow."

"Shit, for real? Oh my God, don't tell me you asked Hummel out. I don't care if you like him, he's a total ass-wipe. If you're that hard up I'll suck your dick myself."

"Wait, you knew I liked Kurt?"

"I tried to ignore it, but yeah."

"Well, it's not him. It's Sam."

"Sam fucking Evans! Nice one, D. Where're you guys going?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Come on bro, just asking. Shit, you think I'm gonna come cock block you or something?"

"Fine, we're going to play put-put."

"You're taking Evans to play mini-golf? Oh hell, this is just too fucking much. Hey man, if you need some advice on playing the back nine you just give me a call, you know that chick with braces I dated last year was kinky." Az was laughing uncontrollably again.

Dave hung up on him. He had to go put his new clothes in the washer before he headed over to his still-best-friend's house. It would probably impress Sam _his boyfriend, his boyfriend!_ if he wore one of the shirts he'd picked out. Besides, he didn't want to look like he was wearing his fucking Granimals tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're having dinner with your dad? Man, do I have to school you on everything?"

"What are you talking about?"

He and Az had taken a break from Call of Duty when their pizza arrived; Z's mom wouldn't let them eat it in the bedroom so now they were sitting at the kitchen counter discussing Dave's plans for tomorrow.

"Dinner with the folks is not exactly a panty-dropper, well in your case a drawer-dropper, kind of the opposite. The only thing worse would be taking him to fucking church."

"Sam does go to church I think…"

Azimio shook his head in disbelief, "Dude you can't be serious! Next you two will be joining the chastity club."

Dave smirked at his friend, "Too late for that."

"Holy shit! You're tapping that already? Damn, maybe I need to switch teams."

"No, I'm not tapping it. We just fooled around. He, you know…" Dave made a loose fist and gestured in the air.

"Oh man! Where? At the mall or at your house?"

Dave still couldn't get the pleased smile off his face, "We were in my bedroom."

"So what's he like?"

"Z, I'm pretty sure every guy knows how to do that."

"No, man, his cock. Is he hung? Was it…?" Now it was Az's turn with the hand gestures; he made a scissor motion with his first two fingers.

Dave shrugged, "I dunno; I didn't see it. If you're so curious why don't you look at him after practice sometime?"

"You didn't see it! What do you mean? You didn't return the favor? D, I have so much to teach you, hell, you gotta give some to get some."

"What are you two boys gossiping about now?" Ms. Adams walked in and began putting leftover pizza in a baggie.

"My boy here's got a date tomorrow, with Sam Evans."

Dave ducked his head; surely Az wouldn't have said something if his mom wasn't cool, but damn… he didn't like having to wonder what her reaction would be.

Z's mom smiled at him and looked impressed, "The quarterback? Wow, Dave, you're going to make a lot of cheerleaders jealous."

"Great, I know I've totally peaked in popularity when I can make the Cheerios jealous."

Both of the Adams just laughed at him.

OoOoO

On his way to pick up Sam the next day Dave was thinking about Az's mom. He was glad Ms. Adams still liked him but he dreaded having to feel that way about everyone he knew, but if he wanted to be honest about himself that was going to be his life now - just waiting to see if, or when, the other shoe would drop. He'd have to talk to Sam about this. Hell, he'd probably better bring up the Finn-thing while he was at it.

Damn it to hell! Dave had felt great twenty minutes ago. He'd spent the day detailing his truck then showered and put on his really fucking hot blue shirt and a pair of the new jeans. His dad had given him a pack of Tic-Tacs and an encouraging smile on his way out the door and he'd been ready to burst with confidence. Now he was a scared loser again. What if Sam thought he didn't really want to date him? If he did, surely he wouldn't be so afraid. But Sam would know Dave was a coward when he told him he'd had the chance to apologize to Kurt and didn't take it.

Dave didn't even notice he'd begun compulsively popping the Tic-Tacs in his mouth until he got to Sam's; his mouth felt really tingly and when he looked down he saw the plastic box was empty. Sam had been waiting on the front steps, he hopped in the truck and kissed him right away them pulled back with his eyes wide.

"Dude, you have very fresh breath," he wiped at his mouth, "That burned my tongue a little bit."

"Sorry, it's the Tic-Tacs; I was gonna offer you one but I ate 'em all."

"It's cool, I brought Dentyne. You look really good Dave, "Sam smiled at him, "I'm glad you wore the blue one."

They were already underway, Sam fiddling with the radio, when something occurred to Dave, "Where were your parents? Didn't they want to meet me before our first date?"

"My dad wanted to glare at you and threaten you for hitting me, by the way I told him I was totally kicking your ass before you did that, and my mom told him there wasn't any point in making you uncomfortable until I was sure that we're a serious couple, then she told me… What's wrong man?"

"You don't think we're a serious couple?"

"Sure, I mean, I want to be. Do we need to go back and let my dad interrogate you or something?"

Dave smiled at him, "Nah, I'll pass. Umm…there's something I have to tell you, though. I didn't think of it yesterday until…later," he glanced at Sam; he was looking at Dave expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"After we won the championship Finn talked to me about apologizing to Kurt and joining the Glee club. He said we could change things, but I blew him off, told him I didn't want things to change. I was too scared, afraid to be different. Sam…I'm still afraid. I told Az yesterday that we were going on a date and he told his mom in front of me. She just acted like normal but I was so scared. I didn't know if she'd tell me to leave or say something…else," Dave realized he was almost crying now, "I wanna go out with you, I want you as my boyfriend, but I'm scared, too."

"Dave? Let's talk about that stuff later, okay?" he poked the larger boy playfully in the side, "Right now I've gotta focus on my golf game so I can kick your ass."

Dave laughed loudly, relieved to let the subject drop, "Wanna make a bet on that, Evans?"

"Sure," Sam had an absolutely wicked grin on his face, "loser gives the winner a blow job after we eat dinner with your dad."

Dave actually felt his face lose color and he had to swallow a few times before he could respond, "Uhh… Sam? Just how good at put-put are you?"

OoOoO

Dave learned two things at Magic Mickey's Mini-Golf. First, that he had more friends than he thought. Azimio showed up and brought Anthony with him. They'd played two holes behind him and Sam the entire game. Far from cock blocking they wanted to see more action. He got text messages from them the whole time they were there.

**Grab his ass!**

Dave turned and shot them a dirty look.

**Hole in 1 kiss kiss kiss**

Dave just shook his head and rolled his eyes at them pointedly.

**At least put ur arm around him**

This Dave was happy to comply with. He heard cheering behind him. God, why didn't they have dates of their own to go on? Sam was oblivious to all the texting; he really was focused on his mini-golf game. He only made one reference to their other team mates.

"See Dave? Not everyone is going to harass us."

The second thing Dave learned was about Sam. He was fucking awesome at mini-golf and he gloated terribly when he won.

"I can't wait until dinner's over tonight, Dave. I'm going to enjoy dessert sooo much. I bet you will, too. Are you excited? Do you want a little taste right now?"

"Just shut up, Sam."

Dave wasn't embarrassed, actually he was so turned on it was hard to drive.

"Okay, okay no more teasing. I'm sure I'll do enough of that later."

"Damn it, Sam!"

It turned out Sam wasn't lying. Dave wolfed down his meal, anxious to get up to his bedroom, Sam took his sweet time, chatting with his dad, accepting coffee afterwards. Dave could have almost sworn his dad knew what was going on and was helping Sam draw out the suspense. When they finally cleared the table (Dave had wanted to strangle Evans when he offered their help with the dishes) he almost galloped up the stairs to his bedroom.

That's where Dave had his third revelation for the day. He loved sucking Sam Evans' cock.

OoOoO

Dave already had his shirt and shoes off and was working on his pants when Sam walked in the room and locked the door behind him. He leaned back against it to look at Dave removing the rest of his clothes. Dave wasn't in the mood for gawking though.

"Why are you just standing there? Hurry up and get on the bed!"

Sam had barely sat down before Dave was on his knees in front of him yanking his pants open.

"Damn it, Evans, lift your ass up."

He pulled Sam's pants and boxer shorts down to his ankles then yanked one of his Nikes off and finished freeing his left leg. Sam was shocked. And hard. He'd been going to tell Dave he really didn't have to do this if he didn't want to but it looked like that wasn't going to be a problem at all.

"Dude, are you going to kiss me or anything?"

Dave waved a hand in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll get to that stuff later."

Sam still had one of his shoes on and his jeans and underwear were bunched around his right leg, "Aren't you at least going to take my clothes all the way off?"

Dave gave him an angry look, "Stop talking now, Evans, this is not the time."

Dave settled back and looked at Sam's cock. God, he was gorgeous everywhere. He reached out and ran his fingers down its length then grasped it and pulled down a little so he could put the head in his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. Automatically he started to pump his hand up and down while he sucked and licked at the tiny slit. He loved the texture of it, the feeling of running his tongue over the ridge between the head and the shaft. He loved that he was making Sam breathe so heavily and let out those little whimpering noises when he exhaled.

He pushed down, still working his tongue all around, tasting as much of it as he could, still pumping at the base with his hand. Dave gave Sam's cock one last swirl with his tongue as he took his mouth away then tilted it back so he could reach Sam's balls. He started licking them slowly, covering every inch, pushing them up and circling his tongue around, then sucking gently on first one then the other. Sam moaned out loud and Dave felt himself get harder at the sound.

He turned his attention back to Sam's dick and began licking up the shaft with the flat of his tongue. He started on the underside, working his way to the right and left but never touching the head. Sam was sort of wiggling now and his whimpers had a more nasal desperate sound. Dave couldn't really do the top side the same way; the angle was wrong so he settled for sucking just the head again while he grazed his teeth lightly over the sensitive ridge. He sucked and swirled his tongue in circles and slowly made his way down.

There was no way he could get all of Sam's cock in his mouth; he wasn't even going to try deep throating yet, so when he began a rhythm he kept pace with his hand squeezing at the portion that wouldn't fit. Every time he felt Sam start to get more excited he'd back off a little, go back to licking his shaft, teasing just the tip of his cock, sometimes jerking him off loosely while he moved the head back and forth over his tongue. Dave took a firmer grip then and went back to licking and sucking at his ball sack. Sam's face was pulled into a grimace, his whole body tense and then he started to beg.

"Please, Dave, please. I need it so bad, oh please. Dave, please."

Dave was glad he'd taken his clothes off; he didn't know if he'd be able to keep from shooting his wad without even touching himself. This was so fucking hot, not just Sam, or his cock, or even giving his first blow job. The control. Dave took his hand away entirely and grasped Sam's hands where they were fisted into the sheets beside him.

"Tell me, Sam - tell me exactly what you want."

He held Sam's hands and started giving his cock little teasing kisses, darting out his tongue for the smallest, briefest little licks.

Sam was breathing like he'd just finished doing wind sprints at practice, "Oh God, Dave, I want to come in your mouth."

Dave rewarded him by sucking down as far as he could, but only once, then he backed off again. Sam groaned like he was in pain. Dave thought he actually might be at this point.

"Now ask me for it. Remember to ask politely, too."

He knew he would, damn, this was just too much fun.

"Would you please make me come," he swallowed thickly, "in your mouth? Please?"

Dave didn't bother to answer, he put his hand back to work and begin blowing Sam in earnest. He'd stroked him only a few seconds when he was bucking up off the bed and crying out before he fell backwards in a heap. Dave scooted up to lay beside Sam and put an arm around him. He waited a minute or two for him to come down off his high then started kissing him, pressing his erection against his thigh. Dave lifted up a bit so he could look at his face.

"Sam, you forgot to say thank you. Don't worry though, I'll let you make it up to me, right now."


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday morning Dave jolted awake to the Imperial March ring tone he'd let Sam add to his phone. He was definitely going to take shit from Az about it, but he'd finally agreed on the condition that he got to choose one for himself on Sam's phone. Dave laughed out loud just thinking about it; he'd stuck him with Darth Vader's voice saying, 'What is thy bidding my master?' He was still smiling when he grabbed his phone off the night stand.

"Who is this?"

"What? Dave, it's Sam."

"Why are you calling me, Evans?"

"Dave, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"I was just having a sex dream about Rachel Berry and you woke me up just before I came and I'm totally messing with you."

"Not cool dude, not cool at all." Sam tried to sound wounded, but the thought of anyone sane, let alone gay, getting off on a dream about Rachel had him sniggering, "Well I was having a dream about your sexy ass and it woke me up, so I decided to call you early and tell you about my plan."

"Plan for what?"

"A plan to get people we know used to seeing us together so it's not a big deal for anyone."

"Cool, I'm all ears," Dave was really curious to hear what Sam had come up with. He guessed he'd been more open about his sexuality at his old school and Dave was totally willing to listen to the voice of experience, 'cause he sure as hell didn't have any ideas about what their next step should be.

Sam paused for effect and then, in the same tone he would've use to tell Dave about the discovery of a viable cold fusion process, stated, "We. Are going to Breadstix. On Friday. Night."

Dave waited for more but after a few seconds, when it was apparent that was all Sam was going to say, he sighed heavily, "Sam that's a date, not a master plan."

"But then people will see us together and they won't be surprised on Monday when we ride to school together, or hang out, or eat lunch at the same table."

Dave hoped Sam hadn't stayed up too late last night thinking up "The Plan" because it sounded pretty lame to him.

"Sure, Sam, whatever you want. I'll take you out to Breadstix on Friday, dude, and pick you up for school on Monday, too."

"Cool, and yeah, I want. Also, I wanted to see if you and Azimio could come over today, too. Mom's taking my brother and sister to Play-by-Play. They'll probably be there all afternoon."

"Me and Az? Why?"

"So we can hang out, get to know each other, you know? Is it cool if I'm friends with your friends?"

"Alright, I'll give Az a call later, when normal people on Spring Break are getting up. What time you want us over?"

"One?"

"Sounds good to me, snookums."

"If you call me that in front of Az I'm gonna call you sugar-buns in the hallway next week."

"How do you that won't turn me on?"

"I'll kick you in the balls at the same time."

"Got me there, I'm not that kinky. Yet," he heard Sam laugh, "I'll see you later."

"Later, dude."

Sam hung up the phone and did a victory dance on top of his bed. He really had wanted Dave to take him to Breadstix; lots of people from school hung out there and it would totally be a way for them to be seen hanging together without just announcing they were McKinley's newest couple, but his Glee bros would definitely need something more. The real plan began with him and Azimio coming over. God, did Dave actually think the Breadstix thing was the best he could come up with? Now he just had to call Finn and Puck and make sure they could be at his house by two. Sam was pleased; he was just like Senator Palpatine if he'd been a good guy and not really Darth Sidious.

OoOoO

Sam sat on the couch between Dave and Azimio, passing a bag of Fun Yuns and laughing at both of them as they mocked 'No Country for Old Men.' Dave had his arm slung around Sam's shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world to be doing. Sam was very satisfied with how his plan was working out; everything was going great. It was going so great he forgot to keep track of the time and two o'clock rolled around before he even realized it. That was why he was almost as shocked as the other two boys when the front door burst open and Finn and Puck were in the room before he could say a word. They looked pretty shocked, too.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Finn shouted.

Dave tried to get his arm from around Sam in a way that was inconspicuous, but the movement drew Puck's attention.

"Oh. My. God. What the fuck was that?"

"What do you mean? We're watching a movie." Dave cursed himself silently, as he tried but failed to meet Puckerman's eyes. Damn, could he have been less convincing?

Puck was having none of it; he pressed on, punctuating his words with a waving finger in an unintentional diva pose.

"Don't even bother denying it! That wasn't a bro-hug; that was intimate, sex-type touching, and I should know! I can practically smell it on you from here."

Finn sniffed the air and looked at the three boys on the couch with suspicion, "It smells like onions."

Azimio rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just shut the fuck up, Puckerman? That ain't none of your goddamned business."

"Oh, but it's your business?" Puck scowled at Azimio then turned his attention back to Sam, "What the hell is going on here man?"

Sam's reply was quiet but firm, "I'm dating Dave."

Az was smirking at Puck, who looked mildly disgusted, but it was Finn who broke the silence, "Sam how could you do this to Kurt?"

"I'm not doing anything to Kurt, I can date who I want to."

Puck had gone from disgust to dumbfounded, "Since when are the two of you gay?"

"Puck, I don't have to be gay just 'cause I'm dating a guy, I could be queer or bi or even pansexual. I don't have to put myself in any kind of box, okay?"

Finn wasn't ready to drop the subject of his step-brother so quickly, "This is just wrong Sam, he bullied Kurt, drove him away from all his friends, do you have any idea what my family went through because of him?"

"Hudson, I'm sorry. For everything. I hate even saying that 'cause it doesn't take back anything I did, but it's all I got, dude," Dave was miserable when he turned to Sam, "Is this the plan?"

Sam just nodded. Az actually started to laugh but it died in his throat when the other four boys glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry Sam, it's just a pretty lame plan."

Dave couldn't have agreed more; right now the Breadstix thing was looking like a stroke of pure genius.

Sam made a placating gesture toward Finn and Puck, "Guys, could you just sit down and give me a chance to explain?"

Still glaring at the three boys on the couch, they grudgingly took seats in the chairs across the room.

"What's to explain, Sam? You'd rather get your man-love on with the guy who used to slushy us than be loyal to your friends."

"It's not like that, Puck! That's not who Dave really is, he had to hide, be a bully so he didn't get picked on too."

"Really? 'Cause I see his number one partner in crime sitting right there beside you."

Azimio spoke up now and addressed both boys, "When's the last time we've done shit to you guys, huh? Ever since D went through that bullshit with Hummel we've laid off everybody. Sure, we don't run down the halls protecting the weak and helping the homeless, but I don't see you doing it either," now he looked directly at Puck, "You know what it's like when you've got a rep to maintain."

Puck could only nod at the larger boy, he did know what it was like. "Okay, I'm not saying I think this is a good idea, but you guys can go out and do whatever you," Puck stopped and looked curious, "Wait, what do you do? Are we talking full on gay sex here, or what?"

"Jesus, Puckerman!" Dave was disgusted then horrified when he saw Finn's face; he still looked angry but now he was leaning forwards with a curious expression as well, "Who says we do anything? We just started going out on Saturday!"

Az was laughing again and looking smug. The Gleeks turned to look at him while Dave buried his face in his hands.

Sam turned and gaped at Dave, "You told him?"

Dave tried to keep his voice low but it was no use, "Only about Saturday, I didn't say anything else."

"There's something else?" Az stared at his best friend, amazed, "Damn, dude! You did it last night after dinner with your dad? "

"Wait, wait, wait!" Puck's mind was blown but he wanted details, "Let's get back to Saturday, what happened then?"

Dave knew he was trying to forestall the inevitable but he had to try, "Look, Sam and I are dating. That's all you need to know. What we do in the bedroom is no one else's business."

"Then why did you tell Azimio?" Sam sat back with his arms crossed and a stubborn look on his face, "If you can tell your friend why can't I tell mine?"

Puck was so far on the edge of his chair he looked ready to fall in the floor, "Yes, tell us. Finn and I will totally support you and make sure the rest of Glee Club comes around, too."

"No, Puck, I can't do that to Kurt."

"Shut up, Finn! You're ruining this for me!"

"You might as well take the opportunity, dude. I could spill the beans on half of it anyway."

"Fine! " Dave looked around the room, "Just so you know I think you're a bunch of perverts, and you," he glared at Az, "are a backstabbing traitor. It's gonna be just this once and then you don't ask again, are we clear?"

Everyone nodded at Dave as he stood and backed away from the seated boys.

"Good. I gotta go to the bathroom," he said in a rush, "Sam, you tell them."

Dave fled down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own these characters or Glee.**

"So he's going to be out and proud with Sam while you and Puck are going to be his new dude-bros?"

Finn was surprised but grateful that Kurt was speaking in a normal tone of voice; he was kind of hissing but it was better than the shouting he'd expected.

"No! We just have to have their backs if anyone messes with them; it's not my fault Kurt, Puck made me agree to it."

"Why would Puck do that? Wait, let me guess, he's the third member of this filthy ménage-a-trois?"

"If that's that fancy word for threesome then no, he asked, but Sam said no. Puck made them tell us what they'd… ahem… done already."

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt glanced over at Blaine to make sure he was still listening to his i-pod, "I cannot believe Noah Puckerman! That disgusting pervert would sell his soul to Satan for advance copies of Penthouse every month."

"Hustler."

"What?"

"Puck gets Hustler; he says Penthouse isn't raunchy enough for him."

"Ugh! Why am I not surprised? So…"

"So what?"

"What have they done?"

"Well Saturday Sam ran into Dave at the mall and they kissed in a dressing room, I'm not sure which store though, then he went home with Dave and they made out and Sam jerked him off. Then on Sunday they played mini-golf and Sam bet Dave a blow-job that he'd win so after dinner Dave sucked him off then Sam did it to Dave."

Kurt looked over at Blaine again; he appeared to have fallen asleep.

"I should be the one getting a blow-job," he muttered to himself.

"What Kurt?"

"I said, 'I'll bet that was the worst oral copulation ever.'"

"If you mean blow-job I don't know how Dave felt about it but Sam said it was the best one he'd ever had, even better than Santana. That's when Puck asked about the menagerie and Azimio was all like, 'Damn! All those times I slept over and just jerked off in the shower.' I think he meant he should have asked Dave to give him head."

"Yes Finn it certainly sounds as if that's what he was implying."

"I didn't say anything about it though Kurt, not that I'd want that anyway, but I'd never do that to you," Finn stated proudly.

"I can hardly express what that means to me. The depths of your brotherly love continue to astound me."

"You're being sarcastic."

"Yes I am Finn. Do you have Dave's phone number? I'd like to talk to him."

"Yeah but I don't think he'll do that, even for you Kurt, and it'll probably piss Sam off if you ask him to."

"Thanks for the warning Finn, I'll call Puck when I get off the phone with him. Since he's apparently going through a bi-curious phase he'll probably be more than happy to help me out."

"Uhh…okay."

OoOoO

Kurt decided he'd better wake Blaine and send him to his own room before he called Karofsky. Who knew how long or loud that conversation would be? As he looked down at Blaine he snorted, 'long and 'loud' just what he was being deprived of. He cared so much for the other Warbler; admiration, desire, even a bit of envy were all in the mix too, but so far Blaine hadn't even touched him below his waist. It didn't seem fair that the very first day Dave Karofsky had come out of the closet, well, the dressing room, he was 'hooking up' with someone and Kurt, just as out and open and tormented for it as a person could be wasn't able to get past first base.

"Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt shook the other boy's shoulder, "Wake up, you fell asleep in my room."

"Umm? Oh, sorry Kurt."

"No problem, time to go get in your own bed though, I'll be needing mine."

Kurt smiled at him as he groggily sat up then walked with him to the door. Blaine touched his face tenderly and gave him a dry, perfectly chaste kiss on his way out.

"Would you like to do something tomorrow, Blaine?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"How good are you at mini-golf?"

OoOoO

"Hello? Kurt?"

"Yes."

"I guess Finn or Puck told you, huh?"

"Finn called me."

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what? That you're dating Sam? Or that Sam had such a ridiculous plan for you two to come out to his friends?"

"The last one a little bit but… I mean sorry for what I did to you and sorry that I didn't try to talk to you before this and say it."

"Why come out now Dave?"

"Kurt, after I got expelled I knew I couldn't keep bullying people; I had to admit, at least to myself, that I like guys and I had to admit that I was scared. At the mall Sam got really close to me and I felt it, I wanted him; I almost shoved him away then he told me he was attracted to me and he wanted to kiss me so I just did it. And it felt, feels, so good to like someone who likes me back; I can't go back to hiding anymore, I won't. That's why all that stuff happened before. I was afraid of being gay, scared people would know and make fun of me. Picking on you, on everybody, made me feel…well, not better but like if they were scared of me I didn't have to be afraid of them."

"Did you ever really have a crush on me?"

"I don't know Kurt, I mean, I liked that you were brave, honest and yeah, gay. I liked it and hated it too, I felt…threatened by it. I hated what I was doing to you but I didn't know how to stop. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do because two stupid words can't undo everything I did but I am sorry for it."

"You can do something Dave. You can be me."

"What?"

"You can be brave and honest and stand up for Sam and yourself. Just do that, okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Thanks Kurt."

"You're welcome. Goodnight Dave."

Kurt hung up the phone with a good feeling; he felt lighter, freer. Forgiveness felt good, Kurt decided. He also decided to walk down to Wes' room and borrow a putter and a ball. He wanted to brush up on his golf game before tomorrow.

**I've decided to end this story here and do a sequel for more Dave and Sam, I felt a lot of this had to do with getting Dave's issues with Kurt dealt with but I don't want that to be the focus of anymore chapters and I hate to do a disappering character. Thank you to every one who read and reviewed. **


End file.
